The invention relates to a damping device for a check valve with a closure member movable by fluid flow, a piston movable in longitudinal direction in a chamber, and a plunger connected thereto and arranged so that it strikes a stop shortly before the closure member reaches a closing position thereof, the piston being thereby moved in the chamber.
Such an arrangement is described in German Published Non-prosecuted Application (DE-OS) No. 27 36 080. In this heretofore known check valve, the closure member strikes a stop which is connected to a ring piston, shortly before the closure member reaches the closing position thereof. The ring piston moves in a hollow cylinder which has throttle openings communicating with the interior of the pipeline. Thereby, a progressive damping of the closure member shortly before it reaches the closing position thereof is achieved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a damping device for a check valve of this general type which is of simpler construction than the heretofore known devices for such a valve and can therefore be made even more operationally reliable at less expense. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide such a device wherein the space for the damping fluid can be closed off completely from the interior of the pipeline so that there is less danger of soiling the damping device, and the damping device can also be used for check valves in gas-carrying lines.